The Divine Hellgoers Quest
by Corn-Dawgs-are-Awhsum
Summary: Delouise is part of a prophecy- and because of this, she's stuck with enemy and witch Geri.The good thing is that she's got a new friend to distract her from Geri- Alexander, a shapeshifter. Can The Divine Hellgoer complete her quest on time? I only used Night World as an insperation for this fic- LJ Smith owns it, not me!
1. Call Me Dewy And You Die

The Divine Hellgoer's quest

Running away isn't as easy as people say. Especially if you're 15 and only just getting used to the fact that if you aren't cool in High School, you're a nerd, or an anti-socialite. If you looked at me at a distance you'd say; "Hey, Dewy, your hairs on fire!"

Forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Delouise Georgia Kentia Mitchell. I can't stand people calling me Dewy. It's either Louise or Delly. And only my aunt Lucinda is allowed to call me Delouise, because she's like the mother I never had.(her family are allowed too, obviously) My own mother and father died in a fatal animal attack when I was one and a half years old. I was raised by Lucinda and her husband, David. They have a son, Martin, who is the same age as me. He is only a few months older than me, but he still plays the protective older brother whenever 'they' try to pour ice-water over my flame-red hair. 'They', namely Geri and Erie Gouldfoul, were Edison High's chief... queen Bees? Bullies? I'm not sure. All I know is that the principle is their step-father, and he lets them get away with everything.

I was running away. I couldn't stand the constant stares from people around school, and whenever relatives visited the Mitchell household, I felt alienated, like someone who shouldn't exist. Well, I shouldn't. But I didn't know that then, did I? I was never supposed to be born. And as far as the people of the Void of Darkness are concerned, the sooner as I'm whisked off the face of this planet, the better.

I should probably explain what the Void of Darkness is, and why the Council there want me dead. Basically it's simply what the name implies. A dark void, sitting halfway between our world, and the Divine World. Evil creatures live in the Void. Vampires, werewolves, witches. Think of a dark creature, and I'll guarantee it exists in the Void. The divine world is different. Calm, serene. Angels and other Divine spirits like peaceful ghosts travel freely from their world from ours. How do I fit into all this? Simple, really. I'm a Divine Hellgoer. Even simpler put, I'm half-angel half-vampire. I'm part of a prophecy, made centuries after the Divine, Dark, and human worlds were first separated;

_**One of all shall defeat the darkness,**_

_**With a diviner and a Hellgoer by her side,**_

_**Hair of flames and eyes of silver,**_

_**To her all worlds shall fall.**_

Nasty, right? I'm the one who is supposedly going to cause all the worlds to re-unite, just like when the world was first created. In the human world, we debate whether God created the world, or the big BANG! caused the creation of the worlds. Actually, it's neither of them.

_**A Divine Hellgoer much like me used ancient magic to create the Divine and Dark lands, and the two worked together, dark witches and Divine angels, combining their powers to create the blue and green planet we call Earth. This Divine Hellgoer was named Hecate, and the Void took some of her power to boost the amount of witches in the witch clans, and a Diviner took some of it to become the Queen of Angels. The last part of Hecate was summoned by a human, a Greek, and they made her Goddess of Magic. Hecate's soul, exhausted from the amount of power she had to use, having being split into thirds, let go of a small amount of magic that separated the worlds, so slowly that no humans, Diviners or Dark creatures noticed, until they were unable to see the other worlds. The humans, who had their minds wiped by what little power Hecate had left, had completely forgotten the time when the Dark creatures had practically been neighbours with them. Only a select few humans chose to live in the dark world, and did so for many years, before finally letting a witch make them into the first vampira. The vampira were fast, strong and were able to travel to the human world, and live like normal humans until their bloodlust got too much. Then they'd simply find a passing human and bite them. These vampires did not age, and they called themselves Lempira. My father was a full-blooded vampire. One of the first. A vampira. My mother was one of the Queen of Angel's many servants. My father's name was Avitus, and my mother's was Amara. **_

I told Martin about my plan of running away, and he sighed loudly.

"Del, I've something important to tell you."_Oh, God, are you dying? Please don't say you're dying, Martin!_ He gave me a sad, sympathetic look and told me everything I just told you. I felt shocked. He'd never believed me before, when I'd told him about seeing a gold ring around the pupil of my silver-grey eyes, or when I said I looked in a mirror and my hair was glowing, on fire, and it wasn't even burning my face, or scalp. So when he told me that I was going to bring the world to its knees, my initial reaction was to throw my pillow at him. Then I looked deep into the dark-amber pit of his eyes and realized he was telling the truth.

"My mother and father weren't killed by any old animal, were they? What was it? A hybrid of a cat and dog that a witch made to kill them? A shape shifter? A werewolf?" I asked, trying to keep myself from strangling Martin.

"No, no, and no. Your mom and dad were killed by a Vampira, Delouise. Your dad was killed by one of his own kin, Amaryllis, the first female Vampira. She was his human sister, back when they were humans." I could feel a tingling sensation crawling up my back. All I could see was red. I was angry. I could tell that my fire-red hair was actually on fire now, and the silver in my eyes had deepened until they were almost coal black. I could also feel something sharp pushing against my lower lip, indenting it.

"WOAH! I think you should calm down a bit, Del! If you go full vampire, you'll go crazy with bloodlust. Even if you are half angel, I think the demon half is stronger than the angel half in you."

_Listen to him, Delouise. You are my daughter, and even if your father is more aggressive when you are angry, I am here to keep you calm. Relax. You must listen to me, child. I may be dead, but I am your mother! Think of the one thing that helps you relax. Focus on it. Now, breathe out. Calmness is an absolute must-have when you are a divine Hellgoer. _Everything became clearer. I could feel my teeth slowly shrinking, and my hair cooling. My eyes must have gone back to normal, because Martin climbed down from the shelf he was crouched on, looking frightened.

"its okay, Martin. My mom kind of spoke to me, and I'm not all vampire-y anymore, ok?"I spoke in the most soothing voice I could, and Martin's eyes glazed over and then he shook his head, like he was trying to shake something out of it.

"Del, if your mom spoke to you, it means you can speak to all diviners! And did you just hypnotise me?"

"Eh? Why's that? And how could I have?" I stood up, using the mom-tone that Martin hates.

"Duh, Lue, isn't it obvious? Your mom is like so totally the queen of angels! How cool!" I spun around, focusing my gaze on the intruder. GERI? I thought, sitting down again, looking at Martin in a confused way."

"Oh yeah, meet Geraldine Fitzwater. She's a witch, and a very powerful one at that. She's also the Hellgoer mentioned in the prophecy. Neither of us know who is the Diviner who will accompany you on the quest, but yeah, it's true. Your mom _is_ the one who used Hecate's magic to become queen of Angels. Your angel royalty, girl!"


	2. Let The Trouble Begin!

A/N: Holá again!

Welcome to the second chapter of The Divine Hellgoer's quest…heh.

Sorry it took me so long, Wattpad and homework and the annoyingness that is my crush distracted me!

This chapter has time skipped a week from last chapter.

Read and enjoy, Ladles and Jelly Spoons!

* * *

_The Mitchell household_.

"So I'll be back in about six months, Auntie." I said, smiling sadly. Lucinda thought me and Geri were going on a six month school-funded road trip to England. It'd hadn't been hard to convince her, all I'd had to do was hypnotise her…I felt guilty about that.

"Okay baby, but promise me you'll be safe?" She responded, and in the dull late evening sunlight I could see the faint silver ring around her pupils- the sign of a person under vampire-hypnosis.

"I promise, Lucinda. I love you guys. Bye Martin, bye David, I'll see you in half a year." I hugged them each goodbye, and I made sure to whisper in Martin's ear;

"Make them forget me. You have the resources, right? I have a feeling I won't come back here after this. Make them forget." He nodded, tears in his dark orange (a sign of a Void Mage, according to Geri) eyes.

"Goodbye, Del. We love you too."

_Three Hours Later, ~ A forest in the Divine World~._

This is was just _fantastic._ Geri was refusing to collect wood or food, so I was being a lookout/forager that occasionally had to kill a rabbit or something when they went after our food. I was exhausted! I'd had to make the portal fro Earth to the Divine World because there wasn't any Divine mages around (Martin was a Void Mage, Divine Mages were always female, Geri told me. I thought that was a bit sexist, but rules are rules I suppose).

It was getting late, and we'd agreed to travel in the daytime, because our route went straight through an old, dark forest that went on for about ten or so miles. Geri was lying on the ground on a patch of grass because 'Bark breaks nails, Dewy!"

_Snap._

"Geri, did you hear that?" I called, looking down from the tree branch I was on, and she responded with a grunt.

_Snap. _I jumped off of the branch, landing in a perfect crouch (I wasn't given A+'s in gymnastics for nothing).

"Geri. Wake uuuuuuuup." I whined, and she opened one eye.

_Snap. _Geri shot up, muttering some words in a foreign language. A purple-blue circle appeared around us. Geri stood up, but not before giving me a death-glare.

_Snap. Snap. Crack._ A scream filled the air as I looked up to see a boy with blond hair and blue-no, yellow- no, green- no blue again eyes. He was cradling his hand to his chest, snarling silently.

"Hi. I'm Geri, who're you, cutie?" Of _course _Geri would flirt at a time like this. Who knew who (or what) this guy was?

"I'm Alexander. Most people call me Alex or Xander though, so you can call me either. Who's that over there? The one with green skin, red hair and silver eyes?" Well, that answers that question. There's this thing called the Barrier, which prevents normal (as in non-magical) humans from seeing things out of the ordinary- presumably to protect their sanity as well as the magical creatures (some call them the creatures from the Night World- totally false, the Night World is only a _miniscule _section of the Void- a small collection of vampires, werewolves, witches and such.) from attacks from mortals. The Barrier also stops mortals from seeing the magical creature's true form. Mine being a humanoid-type body with extremely light green skin, flickering red hair that looks like a fire, and deep silver eyes.

"What's with your eyes, Alexander?" I asked him, and he looked shocked.

"You're not a witch are you?" Now he looked terrified. Geri laughed- delicately. She's like a china doll, I swear. Pale-as-snow skin, gossamer-thin dark brown hair and piano player hands.

"I'm not, but Geri is. I'm what you call…special." I tried to sound ominous, but judging by Alexander's face he didn't care much.

"But you can see my eyes- that mean you're a diviner, right? (C_lose, verrry close, Alexander, _I thought). I'm a shape-shifter. Half werewolf, half pixie," he shuddered slightly-apparently, having a pixie as a parent isn't a thing to be proud of-"and I'm a Diviner- Mom's the one that looks after me, dad doesn't care about me much. So, what're a witch and an angel-I'm assuming- doing together? Especially in the Divine World" He enquired raising an eyebrow, and Geri created a boy-shaped hole in the force field to let him in.

"I'm not an angel, Alexander." I tell him, before settling on the ground.

"Ghost?" He guessed, joining me.

"Nu-huh." Geri replied, checking her nails, leaning against the tree trunk.

"Pixie? Nope, I'd be able to tell." He muttered the last part to himself.

"You ever hear of Divine Hellgoers? Half angels, half Vampira?" I questioned, and his jaw dropped slightly. I smirked. I liked the feeling of being able to make people look half-terrified half-shocked. Probably the vampire side of me- it will never cease to amaze me sadistic vampires are.

"Wait, I remember my mom telling me a bedtime story about a girl with a hair of hell's fire and eyes of the brightest moon…She also told me about a shifter and a witch who would join her on a quest. I have a feeling she was talking about Gina—."

"It's Geri, Alex." Geri corrected, dangerous look in her eye. Ooh, so a (admittedly) hot boy wasn't noticing her and Geri was getting mad…

"-and I don't know who the shifter is. Mom made up lots of stories about them, about their various missions and adventures. I've always wanted to be part of a questing group." It took at lot of effort to not face-palm at his stupidity. Before I could (sarcastically) comment about how the shifter was probably _him,_ Geri gave me a look and smiled sweetly.

"Alex, maybe fate guided you here, to join us?" I could almost hear the '_and find your cute, witchy soul-mate' _at the end of her sentence.

"Really, you think? That would be so cool! When do we set off?" Alex asked, once again asking me. Maybe he thought he had to talk to me because of my authority over his species- Divine Hellgoers are like royalty in both the Void and the Divine World. Or he had a crush after only meeting me about ten minutes ago…the latter sounded more truthful.

"We leave at first light. Get some sleep, and Geri, make the force-field weaker, Alexander needs to be able to leave to hunt if he wants." Geri nodded, and I felt bad. Slightly. Very slightly- if anything, she deserved the harshness; she'd been bullying me since I started high school. The force field lost some of its colour, and Geri gave me a nod to say goodnight. I climbed up the tree again and settled down.

"It's more comfy on the floor, but I like being up high. I can be lookout from up here. Also, you might want to shift into something large, like a dog. People won't question us, and you'd be able to sleep better, too, okay, Xander?" He smiled at my use of his nickname, and shifted into a bloodhound. He curled into a ball, and I turned to face the roof of the trees. I wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, that much I could tell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip- 3 days. ~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*

"Geri, get off of your butt and help me." I bit out through gritted teeth, shoving some more at the locked brown door in front of me.

"Why bother? It's pointless." Geri muttered, and Xander growled quietly from his spot next to me.

"Help us open this door, or so help me, Hades wouldn't be able to save your soul." He threatened. Geri cursed in Greek, but stood up anyway. We pushed and we shoved, we shouted till our throats screamed for us to stop, but in the end, no one came.

"See, told you it was pointless."

That's when I hit her. _**Hard.**_

**Alexander P.O.V**

Geri woke up about an hour later, and she refused to speak to me or Delouise. Not that I minded, her voice had been annoying me anyway.

"FOR HECATE'S SAKE, LET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GO VAMP ON YOUR BUTTS AND BREAK THIS FREAKING DOOR DOWN!" Delouise screamed at the door. She was the one that had woken up first after we'd been captured. The day after we first met, Geri had found a cabin in the forest. Curious, we looked inside…and here we are. I think it was Delouise's angel blood that woke her up; angels tend to have a faster recovery speed from knockout gases.

"Del, calm down. If anyone should be busting the door down, it should be me or Gina—"

"My name is _**Geri.**_" Geri muttered. Truthfully, I knew her name, but it was funny to see her reactions when I called her Gina or Gloria.

"—me because I can shift into a wolf, and Geri because she can blast a hole through the door with her witch magic, and it's her fault we're here." I continued, ignoring Geri. Delouise shot me a grateful look- if I hadn't of calmed her down, she'd of gone full vampire and tried to kill everyone in the vicinity…Delouise had filled me in on her little bit of knowledge about new-blooded vampires like herself.

"I only wanted to ask where we were." Geri defended herself, and I raised an eyebrow. I notice that I do that a lot around Geri, she's a very…confusing person, to put it lightly.

"So instead of using a location spell, you decided to take us to a _cottage _in a _forest _where the only life forms for miles are _squirrels _and _bears_?" Delouise's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and I almost choked on laughter. She did have a good point, though. Geri's magic may have been weaker because of the Divine World's witch runes that protected the world from harmful spells, a simple GPS spell would've sufficed.

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda._ I didn't want to waste my energy._" Geri replied dryly, and this time I couldn't help but roar with laughter.

"Waste your energy? Really, that's your excuse. Pathetic. Location spells aren't that draining, I would know, my aunt on my dad's side is a Void witch and she decided to live here after the split- she's old now, about three or four thousand years old, by the way- and when she got lost when she first got here, she was fine. You're just a lazy cow that couldn't even be bothered to get up off your butt and help Del and I find food and water, Geraldine." I ranted, and Geri looked shocked. "Actually, Del, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, sure, Xander. What do you need?" Del enquired, and I looked up into her beautiful silver-grey eyes.

"Get angry. We're busting outta here, _now._"

* * *

Chapter…fin!

Me: So, I decided to come up with my own Diviner because no one gave me one. *sad face*

As you can tell, Del and Xander are getting on like a house on fire.

Xander and Gina-

Geri: IT'S GERI. NOT GINA, GERI.

Me: Kay, sheesh. Xander and GERI, not so, much…what will happen to our newly-acquainted trio, hmm?

Del: We don't know-that's your job, Cornie.

Me: Well so it is! But I'm not *singing* tellllling youuuuu.

Everyone: Ugh.

Xander: Anyone want a burger?

Me: No burgers for you, Glen Coco!

Geri: was that a Mean Girls quote?

Me: Maybe. Remember:

Del: Review!

Xander: Follow this story!

Geri: and if you want to, go follow Corny on twitter. AwhHockeyPucks_

Me: G'day for now, readers! So long.

~CornDawgsAreAwhsum~


End file.
